Plant Food
Plant Food is an item in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online that gives plants more powerful effects and is obtained by killing glowing green zombies, Power Tiles, or recieving one from a Power Lily. The Player will find this as the level advances, they are dropped from zombies and zombies that steal plant food are glowing green and eventually shimmering green rays. The player can carry three at a time or later upgrade to four at a time (or when the player pays an in-app purchase, even upgraded to five at a time). It is represented by the lights on a bar at the bottom of the screen. Note, however, that the effect is temporary for most plants, and plants will then resume to their normal forms (this does not own the effect to Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Torchwood and Infi-nut, which change appearence, or anything which duplicates, such as Potato Mine, Chili Bean, or their imitated forms). Effects Gallery PVZ2B_Plant_Food.png|Beta Plant Food PVZ2B_Plant_Food_Bar.png|Beta Plant Food bar. PVZIAT_Chinese_Plant_Food_bar.png|Plant Food bar as seen in the Chinese version. PVZIAT Plant Food Chinese version.jpeg|Plant Food in the Chinese version. Glowing zombies Plantmummy.jpg|A glowing Mummy Zombie Glowingconehead.jpg|A glowing Conehead Mummy Osirisplant.jpg|A glowing Ra Zombie Glowinganubis.jpg|A Glowing Tomb Raiser Zombie Plant_food_zombie.jpg|A glowing Pirate Zombie Foodgarg.jpg|A glowing Gargantuar Pirate (only found in Dead Man's Booty) Glowing Cowboy.png|A glowing Cowboy Zombie GargWildWst.png|A glowing Wild West Gargantuar (only found in Big Bad Butte) Glowing Zombie.jpg|A Glowing Pianist Zombie and A Glowing Zombie Bull Glowing Zombies.jpg|A Glowing Explorer Zombie Glowing Poncho Grate.jpg|A Glowing Poncho Zombie with Grate Glowing Wrangler.jpg|A Glowing Chicken Wrangler Zombie with chickens IMG_0063.PNG|Glowing Gargantuars Trivia *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, the Plant Food is a bean instead of a leaf. *Plant Food somewhat resembles an atom. *When Plant Food is used on a damaged plant, it is restored to full health. *There is no reward to save Plant Food after the level ends, except in Endless Zones which the saved Plant Food can be used in next level. *While the plants are shining, nothing can destroy them, even the player can not shovel them up. **An exception to this is Spring Bean, which for some reason can still be killed while using Plant Food. **Lightning Reed also can get eaten because the invulnerability caused by plant food lasts 0.5 seconds. *When the Threepeater is using its Plant Food ability, the pattern the peas make resembles of a leaf. *If the player digs up a Chili Bean or Potato Mine that was created via Plant Food, suns will not be given if they have Shovel Boost Upgrades. **This may be because the player did not plant the extra Potato Mines or Chili Beans, because the Potato Mine or Chili Bean that was fed with Plant Food were the ones who created the extra. *Plant food can not be fed to instant plants (I.e. Cherry Bomb, Tile Turnip etc.) **It can, however, be used on an instant plant's seed packet with Instant Recharge. Category:Items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online